


Fictober2019 Day 4: Adrenaline

by nothingbutfilm



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm
Summary: We run away, a sweet escapeNothing can stop us now
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Fictober2019 Day 4: Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Khun Fah (@ggintoki) for translation 🙏🏻 great translate work from the best person, thank you for eveything. 💕

TORUKA Fictober Day4: "Adrenaline"

*please open "sweet escape by alesso" while you reading this, thank you.

* * *

1.

“I ran away from home”

He became wide awake when he saw Taka standing in front of his place at 4 in the morning. Taka was carrying a large backpack on his back, looks like the little guy was prepared to run away. 

“Let’s go together”

He almost laughed, if it wasn’t for the serious look on Taka’s face—Taka wasn’t kidding.

“You sure about this?”

He asked again in the car for the final time, in case Taka hesitated. The runaway drive might turn into an I’ll take you home drive instead. Taka only leaned in to kiss him and smiled. He also smiled.

The last thing Toru wanted to do was to help the son of a powerful man run away from home. And that son was the one asking  _ him _ . If caught, they’d definitely be killed. 

Toru turned off the GPS in the car, and switched their phones to flight mode so no one could track them. Taka scrolled through his offline playlist and  _ Robbers _ by the band  _ The 1975  _ started playing.

Taka picked up his camera and started to record. He zoomed in on the driver’s face, serious, concentrating on driving through the LA daybreak traffic and colours. 

“Toru, smile” Taka laughed beside Toru, snatching Toru from his thoughts. He looked at the person behind the lenses, totally ignoring the camera itself. “Where should we go Toru?”

“Where do you want to go?” He glanced at the other person.

“Hmmmm” Taka made a thoughtful face. Crazy cute, if he weren’t driving, Toru would’ve picked up his phone for a photo. “Long beach, I’ve always wanted to go to the beach with you”

Toru thought this was the craziest thing they’ve done. They were driving out of West Hollywood. His heart was beating fast and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his entire body. Thoughts clashed in his head, mostly bad ones.

Like he could read his mind, Taka’s small, soft, hand reached towards him and landed on his hand—slightly moist from the anxious sweating. 

“It’ll be okay Toru, trust me”

“You sure about this Taka?”

“Of course I am, I can stay anywhere as long as you’re with me” Taka smiled, thumbs brushing past his larger palms, comforting him, “Might sound corny but I am serious.” 

“I love you”

“I know that, you idiot” Taka looked away. Toru always succeeded in making him feel flustered, from those straight forward words of love.

“I wanna kiss you”

“Toru, will you just drive”

It’s the first time he was able to laugh out loud. The sun was rising. Taka gleaming with his red cheeks bathed by the sunlight of the new dawn is one of the most beautiful moments Toru had ever seen.

damn it!

Fuck everyone else, he’d run away towards the edge of the world if Taka was with him.

2.

He drove towards Long Beach.

The sun was rising and Taka rolled down the windows, hair blowing in the wind. Toru drove a bit slower so his lover could lean out the windows.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the ocean. Before, his life was drawn out for him, living in defined borders, so he rarely went out. Of course, he had never been on a simple trip to the beach with Toru, even though they only lived an hour’s drive away.

Taka thought he was crazy, doing something like this. His mind went all over the place when he was standing in front of Toru’s house, ringing the doorbell. He was afraid Toru wouldn’t agree, or even worse, that Toru would take him home.

But the result was way better than expected. His heart dropped when Toru walked back in, and stood dead still for five minutes, and when he was turning back Toru came out with his backpack and car keys.

He truly loves Toru the most. 

Taka leaned on Toru’s shoulders, long arms embracing his shoulders, watching people walk past. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves, savouring the best moments. 

_ “I love you” _

A simple confession of love, from a person like Toru, made him speechless.

_ “I love you too _ ”

3.

They were on the freeway heading towards another state. Taka complained about booking places to stay and all that last night before running away, his hand holding a large burger.

The smaller man was still recording everything. Just now, Taka recorded Toru taking a huge bite out of the burger. It definitely looked funny because Taka was laughing loudly.

The beautiful views along the road excited Taka. He leaned out of the window so fast the car almost swerved, luckily Toru caught the hem of Taka’s shirt in time. The car ended up swaying a little, they were very lucky it wasn’t a cliffside turn otherwise they’d both be permanently ending their trip.

“Toru, my sunglasses fell!” Taka started to throw a tantrum once his favourite sunglasses fell and disappeared. He would’ve stopped the car to get it, if it wasn’t for the fact that the car behind them already drove over and crushed the sunglasses.

Taka frowned, and he laughed, before comforting Taka by saying he’ll buy a new one for Taka. Taka grinned.

4.

We were in a guesthouse. Taka chose quite well— a small room, but a welcoming one. Toru placed both bags onto the floor, letting Taka go explore the house. He disappeared from the room, before returning, looking delighted.

“Toru, Toru. The guest we just met said that there’s gonna be a BBQ party tonight”

Because of that, Toru was sipping his drink, watching the smaller guy greeting this person and that person. Taka got along quite well with the other guests—Taka’s charm which Toru loved. He didn’t want to let Taka out of his sight.

His treasure.

“Your boyfriend’s cute” Dan was a guest staying at the same place as Toru and Taka. He was sipping on craft beer beside Toru. He got along most with Dan, probably because they both loved music. 

“Of course, Taka’s the cutest guy in the world” Toru answered proudly, laughing at Dan’s teasing gaze.

“You’re heads over heels for him” 

Toru shrugged, his boyfriend was this cute, how could he not be completely smitten. 

Taka was standing on the stage opposite Toru. The other guests were cheering him, wanting him to sing.

Taka held the mic and greeted the others shyly.

Instrumentals by the guesthouse band started, playing the sweet love song by The Lumineers

> _ Pack yourself a toothbrush dear _
> 
> _ Pack yourself a favourite blouse _

While Taka’s sweet voices mesmerised the crowd, those pair of eyes stared into his.

Toru knew straight away he wasn’t going to let Taka go.

_ I want to propose so bad _

5.

Toru sat on the bed, stretching his muscles because his muscles were strained from the long drive, and the party. Suddenly, someone soft charged a hug at him so hard he fell on the bed.

“What are you playing at, huh?”

Taka giggled, hugging him tighter, not letting go. Taka looked up and him, and at that moment Toru decided.

“Taka,” he sat up and straightforwardly said, “let’s marry”

Taka’s eyes held no surprise, he smiled broadly, and nodded.

“Yes”

Toru felt like he was going to choke on the overflowing joy and happiness.

No ring. Toru laughed dryly. He placed an old guitar pick on the light coloured palms.

This has got to be the funniest marriage proposal.

“Can this be used? Sorry, I don’t have a ring or—“

Taka kissed his lips shut, and when Taka leaned away, he grasped Taka and pulled him in for another kiss, intimate and full of love.

Toru didn’t keep track of how many times he said I love you to Taka today, but he will say it again.

_ “I love you” _

_ He really wanted to freeze time, preserving this moment. _

But happiness rarely lasts forever.

6.

They were in the car, on the never-ending freeway. 

Driving away from Taka’s family that tracked them down.

Adrenaline pumping through his body, Toru gripped the steering wheel, his concentration on the road ahead, while Taka was constantly looking over his shoulders, distressed about both his future and his past.

“Toru!”

“Believe in me, Taka”

Even though he said that, Toru’s hands were drenched in sweat, heart pumping loudly, accelerators floored, utilising all his expertise in driving and escaping.

Green lights turning red in a few seconds, he’ll use those traffic lights to get rid of their pursuers. Toru completely floored the accelerator, stress levels maxed out, heart beating fast, like drums at a rock concert. He swallowed.

He and Taka had to survive.

He will succeed.

3

2

1

The car was dead silent for several minutes. Breaths were almost unheard. Toru looked at Taka—completely pale. 

“We’re free”

Both grew silent again, before bursting out in laughter, relieved. Taka pulled Toru in for a swift kiss. 

He would’ve climbed over and sat on Toru’s lap if Toru wasn’t driving.

Taka thought he was going to suffocate when the traffic lights finally turned.

Damn

“I love you the most, Toru!”

Two hands clasped each other’s tightly.

He’d run away towards the edge of the world if Taka was with him.

  
  


_The end_


End file.
